


Music to My Ears

by Huskinata



Category: The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Hazel Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata
Summary: Ben and Severin relish in each other's embrace while musing on changes in their relationship.
Relationships: Ben Evans/Severin (Darkest Part of the Forest)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the tense is all over the place. This has been sitting on my computer since 2017 so I figured I should just post it.

Ben let his eyes flutter shut, focusing on the sensation of teeth lightly grazing his inner thigh. He could feel Severin smirk against his leg before lapping at the skin with his tongue, each lick punctuated by a kiss and a soft nip of teeth. Ben was drowning in the feeling. All he wanted was for Severin to take him, swallow him whole or plunge so deep into him that he fills him up completely until he could feel his seed spilling out of him. But Severin knows him too well. Knows that if he teases him just enough, prolongs that release with light touches and maddeningly slow licks that he’ll have Ben keening, squirming on the bed in rapture in a prolonged release.

Severin loved seeing Ben like this. Legs spread for him, silently asking for more. As his teeth roam the part of Ben’s thigh closest to his groin Severin feels more than sees Ben’s cock twitch against his cheek. He can’t help the grin that forms on his lips. Looking up, he sees Ben’s eyes clenched tight, back arched, bottom lip caught between his teeth to suppress his moans. As cute as the look was, that wouldn’t do at all. Severin licked from Ben’s entrance to the tip of his cock and was rewarded with a low moan and a shudder that wracked through his whole body. As he leaned in to lap at his entrance yet again Ben managed to breath out a ragged, “I’ll go get the lube.”

Severin pulled back so Ben could get up. He navigated on shaky legs to the dresser where they kept the lubricant. Ben’s mind was still on Severin’s tongue between his legs. That silver tongue that could say and do so much to him. When he turned back towards the bed Severin was laying on his back, legs spread in invitation. His hands were up by his head, stroking his horns gently and the look in his eyes made his cock twitch.

“I was wondering,” Severin starts, bringing a hand from his head to play at his tight hole, circling the entrance with the lightest touch of his finger, “If this time you could take me instead?” He kept his eyes on Ben as he said this, continuing to play with himself, but when he finished speaking he inserted his pointer finger in up to the second knuckle and his breath hitched as he closed his eyes.

Ben’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Severin pleasuring himself. Finding his voice he managed to say the only thing that came to mind. 

“Are you sure?” At that Severin’s eyes snapped open and he fixed his gaze on Ben. He could see that he wants to try it, but the hesitation he’s feeling is clear in his posture.

Of course Severin is sure. He’s been preparing himself for weeks. He wanted to experience what Ben always felt when they were in bed together. He wanted Ben to feel how he felt plunging into his lover so deeply that it felt like they were one being. Most of all he wanted to hear Ben’s voice as he finished inside of him.

Maintaining eye contact Severin took three fingers and pushed them into his ass as far as they would go. It was a little rough without lube but he welcomed the friction. He rocked his hips against his fingers and wrapped his other hand around his cock stroking in a slow but firm rhythm. He had to make a conscious effort not to get himself off. This show was for Ben; he needed to know that it was okay, that Severin was ready for him, if Ben wanted to do this too.

“Absolutely sure. Please, Ben. Come inside of me.” The need in Severin’s voice was startling, and Ben could never deny him anything, especially when he spoke to him like that. As if Ben was the only thing in the universe that mattered.

Ben climbed onto the mattress over him and spread some lube on his shaft. Positioning himself he looked down at Severin when he felt the other man’s arms wrap around his neck. The look of pure happiness, of utter contentment mixed with arousal on Severin’s face made Ben’s heart jump in his chest. He still couldn’t believe this was real. He was really here with Severin, sharing a bed, sharing their bodies, exchanging words between them. Often times he would lay in bed with Severin and wonder how they got here. Severin was no longer a figure in Ben’s stories but a part of his life, although he supposes he’s always been. He swears he will never get used to it, the sound of Severin’s voice, calling his name.

“Ben, fuck me.” He loves the richness of that voice, the fact that he was no longer imagining what he would say, but instead hearing it pour from those enchanting lips. Loves most of all that it comes from Severin, the last person he could ever have imagined would fall for him. And yet, it was Severin that said he loves him. Severin that chose him over his much more daring sister, over anybody else in the world for that matter. And he would do anything to hear Severin say his name again.

He pushed in, relishing in the tightness of it. He could feel Severin tense, then relax around him. 

Ben was surprised at how smoothly it went in. He could feel Severin’s ass swallow every bit of him into itself and he shuddered.

Severin let out a shaky breath. “Aah, Ben you feel so good.” He pulls Ben closer to him, their bodies nearly flush to one another. The feeling of Ben inside of him, pushing against his walls as he entered him was so unique and Severin could feel very acutely every inch as it opened him up. Ben looked haggard and out of breath, eyes shut tight in concentration. Severin knows he likes to focus on the sensations, the feeling of things, the way they sound. He also knows that Ben likes to hear the sound of his voice when they make love. He often calls it music and Severin can hardly argue, since he feels the same way about Ben’s voice. So he murmurs words of encouragement to get Ben to move. Vocalizes every bit of pleasure he is feeling. Let’s Ben know just how much he means to him and how good this feels. He pours it all out in a stream of words until he’s not even sure what he’s saying. But he keeps talking because this feels so good and he can tell Ben is getting close. Severin calls to Ben, repeats his name like a mantra as he strokes in and out of him, hitting all the right spots and rubbing up against him just so.

One of the many things Severin has learned about Ben since they started their relationship is that Ben is very vocal during sex. Not so much with words, but through moans and gasps. He would shake and whimper, keen and cry out when he was just at the edge of the precipice, ready to fall in. Severin relishes those noises, relishes Ben’s voice when he calls his name, when he sings to him with that magic voice of his as they lay in each other’s embrace. Ben’s voice keeps him grounded. It reminds him that he’s really here, conscious, with someone who loves him more than he thinks he deserves. Which is why when he whispers “Severin” into his ear again and again as he fills him with his warm cum, he releases himself onto both of them, not caring about the warm streams of sticky fluid now coating his inner thigh and his chest and stomach.

When Ben pulls out of him he can feel Ben’s cum leak out of him onto the sheets. He turns over to look at Ben and there’s some of his own spunk low on his stomach. He reaches out to wipe it off, touch featherlight, and watches as the muscles jump at the sensation, along with his cock. Ben lays a hand over his.

“We can do more later, but please no more teasing. I’m spent.”

Severin laughs, and as they lay in each other’s arms they fall asleep to their breathing and the rhythm of each other’s heartbeats.


End file.
